1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic mail system which can handle image information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese published unexamined patent application 2-172348 discloses a facsimile apparatus which includes an interface for connection with a computer network, and a controller for enabling an electronic mail to be outputted to the computer network via the interface. The facsimile apparatus is also connected to a telephone line to receive and output image information from and to the telephone line. In Japanese application 2-172348, the electronic mail outputted to the computer network represents a facsimile transmission result report or a facsimile reception result report rather than image information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,411 discloses that voice, facsimile, and electronic mail messaging is integrated in a system which converts e-mail messages into voice-and-fax messages. An e-mail message is parsed into voiceable, prose, segments and non-voiceable, non-prose, segments. Prose segments are converted into voice message segments via text-to-speech facilities. Each non-prose segment is converted into a fax segment. Voice pointers to fax segments are inserted into the voice message, in places corresponding to the non-prose segments in the e-mail message. The voice file and fax file are then stored for subsequent delivery of the message as an integrated voice-and-fax message. Conversion of integrated voice-and-fax messages into e-mall messages is likewise envisioned.